


The Sea Calls Back to You

by seungcherry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Jun is a baker!, Light mention of previous relationship, M/M, Minghao is yearning, Slice of Life, There will be more pairings but we’ll see ᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ, and wonwoo is.. cryptic, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcherry/pseuds/seungcherry
Summary: A muffled beeping noise from his back pocket pulled Junhui from his reverie. Fishing out his phone, there are 4 unread messages notification on the screen. His brows shoot upward at the id of the sender, it’s very rare for the latter to text Junhui first let alone sending multiple.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Sea Calls Back to You

The alarm went off twice before Junhui jumped from his bed and scrambled towards the bathroom. He hastily brushes his teeth,hand moving quickly up and down. Outside, the sky fills with a soft hue of blue which blurs into rosy pink as the sun peers shyly between the horizon. silken webs of clouds streaked across the sky making it look almost like a watercolor painting and Junhui wishes he can appreciate it more. The alarm went off once again, reminding him of the time. With a glance toward the mirror, Junhui pushes the bangs off his face before dashing downstairs.

Pushing open the heavy wooden door, a strong aroma of cinnamon and nutmeg hit his face instantly. Inside, the floor was a black and white checkerboard tiles that have yellowed over the decades. So much space has been taken up by the ovens and empty displays that need to be filled. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Junhui looked around and sigh, there was so much to do and he could only blame himself. Without further ado he donned his apron and hurried toward the pantry, stacking ingredients into his arms. Hum of mixers filled the air and within minutes his body moved in a rhythm. His slender fingers make incisions on the dough surface before dusting it with more flour, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips. By 8 am the baking was mostly done and Junhui would open the doors, letting the sweet smell of caramel and apples lingers in the air, inviting people to enter the store. 

Stepping outside the shop, Junhui relaxes in the chilly morning air. Becoming a baker was the last thing Junhui had in mind. When his father fell sick he had to drop his dream as a musical actor and take over family business. The first year was harsh, everything was overwhelming and the tasks felt enormous. For Junhui, baking was okay, but bookkeeping and analyzing current financial state were not his forte. With no background in business, he had to learn everything from scratch to keep the bakery afloat. There are moments where Junhui wants to give up and if it weren’t for the constant love and support from his family and friends, he would have broken down years ago.

But soon, the queue for his baked goods was long no matter what the weather was. Once again, the small bakery that huddled hidden among the tall buildings finds its life back. Aside from the delicious cakes and excellent services, words have spread how good looking the owner was. People from outside the city would come visit and give lots of compliments, making Junhui flustered and red. He will never get used to the flattery. 

Now it’s been 3 years since the bakery became his and 2 years since his parents flew back to the mainland. A lot of things happened, from shoving a local celeb into the pantry to hide him against the paparazzi to when his lemon pies exploded, but we do not talk about _that_. Junhui thought working in this quaint bakery would be boring and slow paced, he didn’t expect to meet interesting personalities and to deal with odd but remarkable situations. Chuckling at the memories, Junhui straightened his apron and placed the sign board across the shop. The bakery is open for business now. 

Gazing back into the small building, Junhui looks proud and a genuine smile plastered on his face. The front shop was decorated with potted plants sitting underneath the big window and the sign above it was written in an exquisite gold lettering, contrasting against its midnight blue background. His favorite is the brickwork with vines creeping alongside the wall, adding a rustic and homey look to the bakery. A muffled beeping noise from his back pocket pulled Junhui from his reverie. Fishing out his phone, there are 4 unread messages notification on the screen. His brows shoot upward at the id of the sender, it’s very rare for the latter to text Junhui first let alone sending multiple. He was about to unlock his phone before a customer went inside the shop, prompting Junhui to slip his phone back and jog inside.

***

As the day went by, the shop was packed with regulars and new faces. He’s stuck as a cashier today, Junhui didn’t mind though. He loves making small talk and hearing the latest gossip, like yesterday, an old lady spilled the beans about the pastor scandalous affair. Who knew what today’s news might be. While scanning the items, he can see a line forming outside as customers piled inside the store. Junhui gulped at the sudden influx of buyers and quickly scanned the room looking for someone. Slightly covered by racks, he spotted the one he’s looking for, Vernon’s brown hair swaying left and right as he helped a customer while restocking the shelves. He sighed in relief when Vernon gave Junhui a quick thumbs up, that boy truly is heaven sent and he made a mental note to treat him something today. 

A little after five o’clock, the crowd has thinned out and most of the baked goods are gone. Junhui groaned when he slumped into a chair, legs stretching out to relieve the ache. “Is mercury in gatorade? It’s as if everyone woke up and simultaneously agreed to eat bread today.” Vernon queried, hips resting against the counter. “It’s retrograde,” Junhui corrected him, to which Vernon replied with a blank stare and a shrug.

“Everything’s sold out.” He continues “well.. except for the raisin cookies. Honestly, I've never seen anyone actually eat raisin cookies,” Junhui gave him a side-eye, body moving forward to grab the cookie jar. Vernon pretends to not see his boss, “like, who in the world willingly has raisin cookies for dessert? Mental!” He blabbered, hands moving wildly. Junhui feigned a look of insulted, mouth full of cookies. “How dare you say that about my cookies?!” Crumbs flying everywhere “This is a family recipe hands down from genera-“

“Your family is Chinese, Junhui. They don’t bake cookies, they cook _zongzi”_ Vernon cut him short leaving Junhui gasping like a fish. He tries to retaliate, but looks like he outsmart him again today. Not wanting to back down, Junhui pulls his infamous puppy eyes—which looks more like a tormented kitten— and whines 

“Why are you so mean? I made us friendship sandwiches, but looks like you won’t need it anymore.” His hands crossed trying to look mad.

There was a pregnant pause in the air as the two looked into each other.

Junhui immediately clears his throat and pretends to wipe the sink while Vernon barked out a laugh. “A friendship what now?” He doubled over, shoulder shaking “I’ve heard of friendship bracelets, but sandwiches?!” Junhui moved around the counter and ushered him out, the younger man still in hysterics. On the way out, he handed him the wrapped sandwich and shooed him away. Briskly closing the door, Junhui acts as if he didn’t hear him yell “Hey! You should sell this!”

Rolling his sleeves, Junhui makes a beeline toward the sink mentally kicking himself for using too many pots. Behind him, the bell rang. _Must be Vernon, he needs to stop leaving things behind._ Junhui paid no attention and started stacking the clean dishes. The approaching footsteps make short little strutting steps like a clockwork soldier and heavier than Vernon’s. Abruptly drying his hands he turned around and Junhui was stunned.

The man before him was _really_ tall and clad in black suits. His eyes were sharp and dark behind the round spectacles. _It looks nice on him._ Junhui’s mouth was dry and he quickly became aware he had been staring. 

“Sorry, we don’t have any bread or cake left, but you can make a reservation for tomorrow.” Junhui stammered, he felt hot under the man’s gaze. 

“Actually, do you serve sandwiches? I would like to order one for take away.” The guy said with a shy smile. 

He had the nicest smile. Without a second thought, Junhui nodded and scampered to the pantry to avoid embarrassing himself further. He spent several minutes panicking because; a) this is not Subway, b) he only has ham and cheese for the filling and c) the last two slices of bread was supposed to be his dinner tonight. Grudgingly, he carried all the stuff out and cursed himself for being weak against a cute looking businessman.

Silently preparing the ingredients, he stole a glance. The man is on his phone, leaning against a wall. He has a slim and muscular figure with an almost perfectly symmetrical face. His black hair tousled lightly and lips were pressed firmly. With legs that long, Junhui wondered if anyone ever tripped on them. 

“I’ve never seen you before,” Junhui questioned, slowly wrapping the sandwich “did you just move in?” 

“Huh?” Startled, the man hid his phone. Clearing his throat, he shot a nervous glance towards Junhui. “Uh- no, not really just.. visiting.” 

Junhui grinned at the response, “well, I hope you enjoyed your visit here. You should try our cake sometimes!” He extended his arm, handing the man his order “oh and it’s on the house, I’ve closed the register and couldn’t be bothered.” The man stared at him in disbelief and was about to say something before the sudden shrill of ringing broke the atmosphere. Taking a peek at the phone, the man hesitated for a second before accepting the call. He gave Junhui a small bow with a tight smile before dashing to the door leaving Junhui awed and baffled. 

_Wow, what the hell was that?_

Junhui didn’t get his name but, he’s sure he won’t ever forget that man.

***

Plopping down on the bed, Junhui sighs at the softness underneath him. His body rolled toward the darker side of the room, facing the empty spot next to him. It dipped slightly, reminding him that it hasn’t been long since his love— _ahem_ ex left him for another man. Grimacing at the thought, Junhui wishes things didn’t turn out this way.

It all started early summer in college. Summer was Junhui's favorite season, Yanan would always take him on a nightdrive to the beach. Cruising down the lonely beach with the windows down, the smell of salty sea rushes through Junhui's nose as he breathes in. He would stretch his arm out the window, giggling as the breeze passed through his open hand. Beside him, Yanan hummed along to a rock ballad radio station, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Junhui didn’t particularly enjoy those kinds of songs, but he nodded along anyway, enjoying Yanan’s sultry voice. There’s something about his voice that makes Junhui’s heart fluttered, maybe it’s—

_MRREEOOWWW_

A loud yowl pulled Jun from his trance. An orange tabby jumps onto his stomach, making Junhui flinch from the impact. Squirming under the cat’s weight, Jun tries to push the cat away but it won’t budge. “Ugh, so heavy,” he pokes at the cat's stomach, paw swatting furiously at Jun’s finger. “I need to stop spoiling you, look at you now, what a brat!” Junhui huffed a small pout forming.

As if the cat can understand him, it slides off and makes itself comfortable next to Jun’s pillow. Laying still, Junhui watches rectangles of light projecting from the window on the opposite wall. The rectangles would turn gradually smaller and more orange as a car passed by. The steady rise and fall of his cat’s breath comfort him. His eyelids feel heavy as consciousness slowly drifts away and for a moment Junhui feels content. Unfortunately that didn’t last long, a soft clink was heard from the window. The sound was like a small pebble hitting the window, Junhui tried to ignore it. But it became more frequent and louder in such a way that the offender has gone impatient. 

Pushing himself up, he stared at the window with annoyance. Instead of checking, Junhui sat still, trying to provoke whoever it was further. It looks like his plan seems to be working, as another pebble can be seen flying toward his window. A loud thud jolted Junhui from his position, his eyes wide at the new crack on his window. _Shit! Shit shit shit._ Shoving the window open, he peered his head out and immediately spotted the black haired culprit. The man throws a peace sign and smiles to mock Junhui.

“YOU!” Finger pointing accusingly, Junhui was at loss of words when the man winked and pretended to look innocent. “STAY RIGHT THERE!” Fingers now curled into a fist, he shot a death glare and rushed downstairs. Skipping down the stairs, Junhui can’t wait to wipe that smug grin off. On his way out, the man greeted Junhui with open arms, expecting a hug. Too bad, Junhui was in a foul mood so instead of a warm hug, Junhui grabbed a fistful of his collar and shook him like a ragdoll.

“Stop throwing stones asshole, you just cracked my window!” Jun grips tighten, his voice loud and dripping with anger “why can’t you just text or call me like any normal human beings?!” 

“Then stop ignoring my texts!”

“What?”

“I texted you this morning, you didn’t even open it!”

“Oh..but still! You can’t just assault my house like that!”

The two bicker back and forth, voices rising into a staccato. Passerby walked past them with a curious look, a mother averted her child’s gaze away. To outsiders it looks like a lover quarrel, but it was all over something petty. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Junhui held both his arms up, a gesture of surrender. “Xu Minghao, one day they will find my body chopped up in a dumpster and you will be their prime suspect” 

Minghao puffed his chest to make himself look taller, a smirk splayed across his face knowing that he won. Sporting a leather jacket paired with skinny jeans and chelsea boots, Minghao looks _hot_ tonight, but Junhui won’t admit to that. _Ever_. Compared to his companion, Junhui was still in his pajamas when he rushed out. It didn’t bother him at first but now, self conscious and the cold night breeze start to seep in once he realizes how underdress he is. Junhui crossed his arm, a futile attempt to cover his childish pajamas.

“Well, what is it anyway?” He huffed, giving his friend an annoyed face. Rummaging into his bag, Minghao fished out a flyer. “Remember when I said I want to live by the beach?” He asked, waving the flyer in front of Junhui. “Yeah, with your lover and a dog? How cheesy” Junhui snickered but Minghao paid no attention to his remarks. Showing the flyer, Minghao pointed at the word ‘island’ repeatedly, eyes twinkling bright. Junhui inspected the flyer closely, eyes squinting trying to read under the dimming street light. “Help needed at a.. guesthouse? Huh?” He reads the headline out loud to a very bouncy Minghao. Unconsciously, his hand snatched the flyer away, brows knitted together as he read the information further. 

He looks at Minghao then the flyer and back to Minghao again, who’s beaming. “Okay..so,” Junhui cleared his throat before continuing “you, are going to this island and… work? As a housekeeper? Like, alone? All by yourself?” Junhui seemed unsure at his friend’s decision. 

“No, WE are moving to that island and we will live in that guesthouse while also making sure it’s clean and comfy, it’s going to be fun! I promise! We can even explore the island, I heard there’s a huge waterfall there and the museum! Junhui we have to check the museum, there are five museums there! Five! Oh and wait ‘till you hear about the cats! The lady at the tourism booth told me the island has lots of friendly stray cats!” Minghao can already feel the excitement bubbling.

Junhui was silent throughout his ramble, lips puckered into a pout as he tried to concentrate. It took awhile for Junhui to process everything in before revelation washed over him “whoa there hold up, what do you mean by _we?_ ” He blurted, eyebrows shooting up. “I have a job! And don’t you realize how sketchy that sounds? I’ve never even heard of this island before!” Hands gesturing at the bakery behind him to further prove his points. He studied the flyer again, a picture of a fat cat with an apple on its head almost got him but he has to be the sane one in this discussion. 

Minghao’s expression was unreadable as he shifted his weight to another foot, he was about to speak before deciding against it. Lips pursed together, it looks like he was mulling over something important. Junhui observed his face closely, expecting a rebuttal or another pleading, but the younger stayed zipped. The night seems quieter now that the two of them were still, only the occasional rumble of Minghao’s bike idling accompanying them. 

Playing with the hem of his shirt, Junhui waits silently, thought full of question marks. _This is so sudden, I thought he was only joking when he said he wants to live by the sea. Shit, he’s dead serious isn’t he? Isn’t it a bit too hasty? This is so unlike him. Then, what about his job at the studio? Is he going to stop as a mentor? How and when did he find that flyer anyway, the job seems too good to be true. Does this island really exist? This is not a scam right, I know Minghao is not easily swindled but…_

An ear splitting honk surprised him, “it’s late, why don’t you go inside. I’ll come back tomorrow to fix your window.” Minghao hopped onto his bike when Junhui was still lost in his own thoughts. “Just, think about it okay?” Minghao eyed the flyer in Junhui’s hand for a while and drove away before Junhui could say goodbye.

Now alone, Junhui lets out a frustrated sigh. The brochure rustles from the gust of wind, its pages flutter as if it tries to seduce him. The idea of living near the beach sure sounds exhilarating, save for the facts that he can’t swim. Maybe Junhui can hunt for seashells and play in the tidepool, he grins at the thought of chasing seagulls. Still daydreaming of lapping waves and salty air, he made his way inside, mind awake and restless thinking about the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha ha wrote this at 3am without any solid plots,, pls do tell me how is it,,


End file.
